The present invention relates to a packaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to stackable, knockdown packages or shipping stands designed for receiving and transporting articles such as lawn and garden tractors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,087 discloses a shipping stand for holding a lawn and garden tractor for shipping or storage. While this type of stand has been found to be useful for holding a tractor for shipping and storage, the molded plastic pallet of this stand has integral metal inserts, and thus cannot be recycled. Further, separate bolts are required to secure its post framework, and no top pallet is provided.